Making up for Lost Time
by Write-on-the-wild-side
Summary: It's been a month since Eric and Sookie have seen each other. Now they are "Making up for Lost Time". Just a smutty one-shot, lemons galore. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own anything unfortunately nor am I making any money. This is just porn without plot. Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Making up for Lost Time.<strong>

I open the door, knowing its him. Two strides and our bodies are touching, brushing against each other.

'Oh Eric' I sob, flinging my arms around his neck.

'Ssh Sookie, I know.'

It had been a month since we had seen each other, a month of no contact all because of the King and his pathetic attempt of separating us. But he had eventually given up.

'I missed…you….so…much!' I whisper, in between kisses.

'I missed you too Sookie, more then anything. Oh god just look at you, I'm aching at the very sight of you. Its been too long babe.'

Boy did I know. An entire month without having Eric in my bed was hell. I didn't just miss the act itself, but the contact that came with it, each touch, each caress meant something to me.

He whisked me up in his arms, shutting the door behind us. My hands roamed over every inch of his body I could reach. We barely made it to the couch before he had already ripped his own clothes off, leaving him hard and ready for action. He went for mine but I pulled away. I had planned this for so long, it was going to be perfect.

I made him sit on the couch. He flashed me a fanged grin as I started un-buttoning my blouse. Slowly, ever so slowly I revealed the pale blue lace bra that cupped my breasts, pushing them upwards like an offering. My tan skin enhanced the colour, making it pop. His already hard penis seemed almost strained in anticipation. His eyes locked on my breasts, his tongue darting out to moisten his dried lips.

'Sorry babe, cant wait any longer.'

I tried to protest but he already had my jeans off and had pulled me on top of his body. His artistically toned stomach felt wonderful beneath my hands. As we kissed passionately I softly moved my hands up his chest, teasing and toying with the cool, sensitive flesh. When I reached his nipples I softly brushed over them with my thumbs, causing them to spring from there shell, hard and erect. Eric's nipples were wonderfully sensitive and worked great in foreplay. As he groaned loudly into my mouth I continued to play with them until Eric sat up straight and pulled me so I straddled his waist.

'My turn.' He whispered seductively.

He unclasped my bra, releasing my breasts. 'God I missed these.' He whispered before lowering his head towards them. Starting with the left side, he licked and sucked my nipple until it looked painfully purple but felt amazing. I clasped his head to my chest, throwing my head backwards and enjoying the sensation. After lavishing my left breast with his attention, he moved to the right, eager to include it in all the events. Pleasure shot through my body, filling me with warmth and happiness. I began slowly grinding against him, the feel of him throbbing against the sheer lace of my panties was over powering. I needed that friction. But Eric grabbed my ass to stop me.

'We are only getting started.'

But he shifted us so I was sitting in the chair while he hovered above me, lacing my stomach with soft kisses and licks until he reached my quim. Without warning he ripped off my panties, revealing my dripping wet centre. He looked up at me as he lowered himself downwards, one slow, long, careful lick along my core. Keeping eye contact the whole time he continued to lick, suck and nip at my centre, cause me to write and buck with pleasure. I felt almost maddened with desire, I moved my hips against his face, searching for the friction that would give me orgasm, but he just pulled away. When I finally began to climax he waited until I nearly hit orgasm and he pulled away leaving me gasping to finish.

'Fuck me now Eric.' I hissed .

'You just had to ask.' He grinned back at me.

Picking me up he propelled us to the wall that held nothing. Using it as support he pushed me against it, holding my body upwards with one hand while positioning himself at my entrance with the other.

I braced myself with my arms on his shoulders and my legs wrapped around his hips. Slowly he began to lower me down. With his width and length you kind of had to be careful. But now there was no time to be careful, I needed him inside of me.

'No Eric, fuck me hard and fast.'

'I will later Sookie.' He whispered soothingly, 'But for now we need to take it slow.'

'Please.' I begged, desperate for it to happen, 'I'll be fine, please Eric, please.'

He looked into my eyes and something he saw reassured him.

He slammed into me in one thrust, knocking the air from my lungs and bumping my cervix. I cried out above him, digging my nails into his shoulder drawing blood. He pulled out slowly and slammed into me once more. Quickening the pace, he moved faster and faster, the sound of our bodies slapping against each other filled the room while we both released mangled, desire filled cries.

I came first but as I did I dug my nails into his back, drawing blood once more which sent him over the edge. He let out a cry that only I ever heard, his Viking cry.

We both remained perfectly still, waiting for our energy to come back. Eric's came back first and he pulled out of me slowly, causing me to writhe in pleasure. When I had stopped he scooped me in his arms and carried me to the shower.

Turning on the water he pulled us both in, holding onto me until I could support myself. When I could he began slowly kissing my neck, sucking and nibbling it from behind.

I laughed, exhausted after our previous tryst. 'Eric I'm sorry honey but I don't think I can.'

'Oh I think you can Sookie.'

It turns out I could, three more times.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviews would be awesome guys, thanks x<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Second instalment! Got a great response thank you all so much! I just want to say that if I didn't reply to your review it isn't because I didn't bother. Some people have their private messaging disabled and on others it just said that it was an old page? If anyone has any idea what that is about please let me know because I was able to reply to some and not others. **_

_**Otherwise let me know what you think of this. :D x**_

* * *

><p><strong>Dirty Little Secret.<strong>

I felt him wake as I stood behind the bar in Merlottes. It was a if a cool wave washed through me as his mind clicked on. Suddenly I was filled with a sense of joy and a small smile broke through my tired expression. Sam caught my eye and gave me a questioning look but I merely shrugged my shoulders and went to pick up table fives order.

An hour later I knew he was coming, quickly I dashed into the ladies room and fluffed my glowing blonde hair, attempting to appear as if I wasn't just functioning on less then four hours sleep. I busied myself by taking orders and smiling profusely at all the patrons. After all a happy waitress gets more tips then a tired one and Lord knows how much I need those tips.

He entered the bar swiftly, heading straight towards me with a determined look upon his face.

'Hey honey.' I said, standing on my toes and placing a kiss on his cheek.

Its never more then on the cheek at work. One, I like to try remain professional and two, if I start making out with my honey in front of my tipping patrons, the tips lower drastically.

'Hello lover, what time do you get off?'

'Not for another four hours, I swapped shifts yesterday so I could see you, so tonight I'm working late.'

He frowned at me, Eric was not one for hiding his emotions.

He bent down to whisper in my ear, 'I need to talk to you, in private, can we go somewhere?'

My heart sped up, my mind racing, wondering what on earth he needed to say.

'Uhm, sure, I'll just go ask Sam if we can…'

Grabbing my hand he led me towards Sam.

'Shifter we need your office, do not disturb us.'

Sam's face grew red with anger and I could see he wanted to refuse on the basis of how Eric asked.

I mouthed that I was sorry but he turned away, his hands gripping the cloth he was holding tightly until his knuckles turned white.

As soon as Sam's office door was closed I shook Eric off and turned to face him.

'You cant do that, just make demands off Sam. He would have let us if you had just asked. He is my boss, but also one of my closest friends.'

'I'm sorry lover, but I had to see you.' He breathed, closing the distance between us and placing his hands on my hips.

Suddenly I knew exactly why he needed to see me and was repulsed.

'Eric! No, not in Sam's office!' I slapped at his hands but to no avail, they were going no where but south.

'Come on lover, live a little, Sam may come in at any moment, doesn't that… excite you?'

The last words sent shivers through my body. This was so wrong of me, I couldn't do this to Sam, could I?

I battled internally with my conscience while Eric began feeling my hips, tracing small circles into the fabric of my black pants. Slowly he stroked my lower back, moving downwards until he reached my ass. His strong hands cupped my cheeks and lifted me off the ground.

I yipped and my libido won. Closing my arms around his neck I leaned forward and kissed him, tightening my legs around his waist. He kneaded my ass, groaning into my mouth as he attempted to get as much flesh through the trousers as possible.

He walked us towards the desk where he put me down, quickly pushing forward between my legs.

'We don't have much time lover, the shifter might decide to come in. Wouldn't that be bad, he might catch you having sex on his desk, screaming and writhing beneath me, your beautiful pussy out on display for the world to see.'

I began to feel damp down south. It was so naughty what we were doing, so nasty.

I pulled off my top to show I meant business, but I left my bra on, thinking that if someone did come in at least my breasts would be covered. Eric removed his t-shirt and my hands stretched forward, stroking up his stomach until I reached his nipples. Brushing over them with my thumbs I plucked and pinched them, watching as Eric's eyes glazed over with pleasure. He took my hands away and pulled down his trousers, revealing that he was indeed ready to go. Slowly he pushed me back so I was lying on the desk and popped my pants open , yanking them down along with my panties and throwing them on the floor. I went to sit up but he took my hands in his and leaned forward, pinning my arms above my head. He kissed me deeply before removing one hand and positioning himself at my entrance. Slowly, he brushed up and down with his hard, erect penis, coating himself with my juices. I shook slightly each time he touched my clit, causing him to do it again and again as I got even wetter.

When he was finally satisfied he began to push in slowly before speeding up.

'Your fucking on your bosses desk, look at you writhing with pleasure, you want this, you want him to catch us don't you, you want him to watch as you get fucked by your vampire. You want some one else to witness you shaking with orgasm, clawing your way to the top.'

'Nn..oo..oo.' I gasped as he slammed into me, forcing the desk to move.

'Yes you do, say it my dirty little Sookie, say what you want.'

With that he reached between us and began stroking my clit causing me to convulse below him.

'I want you to fuck me.' I whispered quickly, my body close to orgasm.

'Say what you really want, or I will stop before you come.'

For emphasis he began to slow down

I groaned with frustration, attempting to move my hips to get that last bit of friction that would send me soaring.

'Ah ah ah.' He tutted grabbing my hips and stopping me.

'I want you to fuck me Eric and I want Sam to walk in and catch us fucking on his desk.

Eric grinned and kissed me before speeding up again. It wasn't long before I went over the edge, I whimpered, trying to stop the scream that was bubbling up in my throat. Eric came shortly after, his hot seed bursting into me, filling me up.

We lay there for a moment caressing each others bodies, regaining our strength. But my sex clouded mind soon came to and I realised that Sam _could _walk in_. _I pushed Eric off me and he slid out, making me mourn the feeling of him inside of my body.

Pushing that aside I grabbed my panties and pulled them on, promising myself a quick wash in the ladies bathroom in a moment. I pulled my trousers on and turned to face Eric, giddy at what we had just done.

'That was so exciting.' I whispered, wrapping my arms around his waist. He leaned down and kissed the top of my head.

'I can go again lover, I can go all night.'

I ached down low at the thought but waved him away with a laugh. We left the office and he sat down at one of my tables, taking out his Blackberry to get some work done. I brought him over a bottle of TruBlood before seeing to my other tables. Sam refused to meet my eye which made me wonder if he knew.

He couldn't though, I mean we were quiet, kind of.

My face flushed and I bustled around grabbing drinks to serve to the patrons. Eric shot me a wink as I went passed, reminding me that he would, in fact, be going all night when I finished.

What a promising thought.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Short but so sweet… Kind of like the real thing!**_

* * *

><p>There seemed to be no end to the pleasure that Eric Northman provided me with. As soon as I would think about one of our steamy affairs, my body would ache with a tormented need. That need seemed to override my usual rational self. My new attitude towards life both scared and enthralled me. My sudden sexual prowess seemed to just simmer underneath my skin, waiting to be unleashed on the world, well on Eric Northman anyway.<p>

Lately my dreams had revolved around our various acts of love making. Sometimes I would wake feeling as if I had been truly satisfied. If I had been a man, let's just say there would have been a lot of dirty sheets in the laundry.

So as I pulled into my driveway I felt a sudden itch I needed to scratch. Even after doing the morning and afternoon shift in Merlottes, my sudden lethargic body revved up at the thought of a potential orgasm. I looked at the ever darkening sky and my body thrilled at the thought that he was "alive" for the night.

But it was just not like me to make a booty call. Although that seemed to be the extent of our relationship, something about the idea of getting Eric over for some hot vampire loving made my inner southern girl scream out 'Harlot!' While battling with my conscience I grabbed a glass of chocolate milk, one of my simple pleasures. As the thick, comforting liquid flowed into my mouth I realised that I didn't need Eric to scratch my back… I had spent many years taking care of myself before any man came along, and to be honest, I had done a pretty good job of it.

Briskly I walked into my bedroom, shutting the door firmly behind me. Although I lived alone, this was a very private moment and as the saying goes, 'If walls could talk.' Paranoid? Who, me? Stripping down to my white cotton panties and matching bra I walked cautiously to my wardrobe. There, in my little pink box lay an assortment of goods that had helped me a lot over the years. It had been quite a while since I had needed any of them.

After much deliberation I took out my perfect pink dildo that had a vibrating clit ring attached. My body began to heat up in anticipation and I moistened my suddenly dry lips. Carefully I positioned myself on my bed, propping my head up comfortably on the pillows. If I was going to do this, I was going to do this right. Feeling myself already beginning to dampen with excitement I removed my bra and gently laced the dildo over my hyper sensitive nipples. I shivered at the touch but continued to trail it across my chest paying each breast equal attention. I watched with amazement at my hardening nipples and switched on the clit ring and closed my eyes at the sensation as it buzzed over my breasts.

After torturing myself to the point of self-combustion, I moved the dildo down south, the clit ring vibrating along my smooth tanned skin. I moved it along my panties, tantalising my aching quim. When I could take no more teasing I shimmied my panties down along my thighs and kicked them across the room. Lifting my legs and spreading them wide, I reached a hand down and felt just how excited I was. I moaned at the feel and quickly replaced my hand with my dildo, stroking it up and down, touching each sensitive spot as I went. As soon as it touched my clit my body jerked in reaction to the intense pleasure being poured upon my body. My hips then arched into the feel and using all my self-restraint I lowered them back down, wanting to prolong the intoxicating experience. While one hand manouvered the dildo around my nether regions, the other was busy touching and pinching each nipple lightly, drawing small gasps of desire from my mouth. My opening was now slick and ready. Without a moment's hesitation I aligned the dildo at my entrance and slowly worked it inside of me. It was a model that was slightly hooked which meant that it brushed against that wonderful place each time I worked it in and out of my body. My painfully slow movements were driving me to the brink of hysteria until I surrendered and began pumping the dildo in and out, my hips rising up to meet each thrust. I moaned loudly, voicing my appreciation for the wonderful piece of equipment that was currently occupying my body. The heat within me began to rise swiftly and suddenly, sending me in a frantic search of my beautifully awaiting orgasm. My hand propelled the dildo in and out, desperately trying to catch the wave that was threatening to engulf my body.

It came promptly and unexpectedly, causing me to thrash upon my bed, my screams filling the room. I rode it out, the clit ring still in place sending knee jerk reactions through my ecstasy filled body. With my eyes closed I sunk back into the pillow, softly whispering his name as I softly descended.

'Eric.' I mumbled softly, sighing as I relaxed into the warm bed.

'That was the sexiest thing I have ever witnessed, my dear Sookie, you never fail to deliver.'

'Eric?'

* * *

><p><em><strong>Did we like? Now that she has been taken care of, it only seems fair that he is too ;) <strong>_

_**Review, review, review**_

_**X**_


	4. Chapter 4

I grabbed my grandmother's throw and quickly draped it over my exposed body. The rational part of me knew that Eric had already seen me naked but he had just witnessed one of my most private moments and for some reason I felt dirty. I had been caught. That's always the fear isn't it? And now I lay on my bed, watching as Eric stood, fangs fully erect, joining his other body part which also seemed to be painfully large under his jeans. I felt flames erupt upon my face with fury and embarrassment.

'Eric, you should have knocked!' I spat, not attempting to reel in my anger.

'I am very much glad I didn't Lover.'

'I have a half mind to rescind your invitation into my home.'

'You wouldn't do that.' He grinned, his eyes glazed over from my performance.

I closed my eyes, urging my embarrassment to go away. This was just another sexual act, he had seen me in much more compromising positions yet for some reason my heart rate could not slow down.

'Relax Sookie, do not be ashamed of touching yourself, especially infront of me. You have just provided me with a lifetime memory.'

'Shut up, shut up, shut up!' I squealed, throwing my arms over my face.

He walked closer to the bed, sniffing the air. 'God Sookie, you smell mouth-watering.'

I shifted on the bed so I was sitting back against the pillows, the throw strategically placed over the more sensitive places on my body.

He moved to join me but I held up a hand, stopping him mid motion.

'So I have just unintentionally given you a show, how about you return the favour?'

He grinned widely, exposing his fangs. 'With pleasure.' He breathed seductively, his eyes trailing down my body.

I moved again so I had the perfect view and relaxed into the welcoming softness of the pillows as they encased my back.

He ran his fingers through his silky hair, brushing them back off his face. Slowly one hand stroked down the length of his torso and delved under the bottom of his t shirt, raising it up in a tantalising motion and revealing his toned stomach. I licked my lips as I saw the two lines that dipped down below into his trousers, like two sculptured arrows pointing towards the prize. Seeing my reaction he speedily removed his top before placing his hands on either side of his hips and running his thumbs along the lines, mimicking the action that I yearned to do. I felt myself leaning forward as if to touch him and quickly restrained myself and pushed backwards, clinging onto the edge of the duvet in case my body betrayed me once more. His arms flexed as his hands travelled upwards, gently stroking his hardened abs. His thumbs grazed over his nipples and sighed from the contact. I desperately wanted close the distance between us and place my mouth over his peaking buds. I soon realised the self-restraint Eric had while watching me. Witnessing your lover pleasure themselves without being a part of it was extremely frustrating.

His hips moved in a rolling motion, causing the movement to travel up his torso, his muscles flexing and arching as he swayed seductively. His body was like liquid as he gently rotated his physique, putting it in the best light possible. Although there seemed to be no wrong light when it came to Eric. When I was fit to tear the bed covers his hands moved to his jeans, popping the top button open in a quick motion and steadily undoing the zip. At this moment in time I prayed that he was wearing no underpants. My prayers were answered as he stepped out of the jeans, revealing just how happy he was. My libido growled, urging me forward. The fight against my aching body was soon becoming pointless and I knew that I would shortly be dragging my Viking over to pillage me.

My attention was drawn back to his actions when I saw him grasp his rigid penis, stroking slowly upwards and then back down. I finally reached my point of destruction and could no longer take any more torcher. Tossing the blanket I crawled towards the end of the bed and kneeled in front of Eric's impeccable figure, my eyes raking upwards as I placed my hands on his hips.

'Turn around.' I ordered, staring into his eyes.

He grinned but said nothing and turned in a fluid motion so I was facing his sculptured ass. I took in its full appearance and lifted my hands and placed my thumbs in each of the dimples that were perfectly placed above his ass. He arched into my touch and I leaned forward to kissed the middle of his back. The heat of my mouth against his cold skin drew a hiss from him. I stroked along his sides with my hands and continued to lick and kiss down his back till I reached his ass once more and stroked my hands over it, experimentally raking my nails along the pale skin leaving red marks which faded quickly. His moan of appreciation spurred me on and I continued to caress one of my favourite parts of him, the heat down low in my body rising with every touch. Not being able to resist the temptation of how soft and full the skin was, I kissed his plump ass before gently grazing my teeth over it. Eric groaned louder, 'Bite me Sookie.' I didn't need to be told twice! I sank my teeth into his flesh, closing my eyes as my mouth filled with this velvety skin. 'God Sookie!' He cried when I drew blood. Not wishing to ingest more than I had to, I licked the skin clean of blood and sat back to watch my efforts in marking him slowly fade as he healed.

I couldn't disguise my disappointment, perhaps it was the cave woman in me but I did not want my mark to disappear. Eric turned around and his face fell when he took in my expression.

'Sookie, what is it?'

'It's gone so quickly.' I huffed, feeling like a child whose candy had just been taken away.

He laughed loudly and quickly set about improving my mood. Lifting me up, he threw me backwards onto the bed and I giggled as I bounced against the mattress. My humour quickly faded when I took in his expression. He pounced on my body like I was his prey, landing on top of me and catching his weight on his hands either side of my head. His eyes penetrated into my soul and I arched my head up to kiss him. He hovered over my mouth, our lips nearly touching and my hot breath bouncing against his skin. He took an un necessary breath, absorbing me, tasting me. My eyes fluttered closed as he breathed cold air over my face, moving his head and lingering over me, just that bit too far to kiss.

I whimpered and opened my eyes, begging him to devour my mouth, my lips puckered with eagerness. Eric leaned an inch closer and placed the sweetest kiss upon my forehead. He pulled back and looked into my eyes, motionless. I waited patiently, knowing that it would be best to just wait it out, despite my screaming libido.

'You are beautiful Lover, especially when you offer your naked body to me, trusting me to protect and worship you.'

I smiled up at him, noting the softness in his voice, the small change in personality. I had a sudden flashback of when I had allowed Eric to stay with me when his memory had been removed. He had been so scared, so vulnerable. He had trusted me at that moment to protect him. My heart moved at the thought and I raised my hands and cupped his cheeks, gently caressing them. His eyes closed and he relaxed into my hands as I began to stroke his sensitive ear lobes.

'Kiss me Eric.'

His lips reached mine and electricity ran through my body. My arms wrapped around his neck and I pulled him closer, needing to feel the weight of him on me. Quickly he dropped his body and rolled us, wrapping his arms around my waist and locking our naked bodies together. For some time we just lay together, kissing passionately and whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears. It was a moment of revelation for me. What Eric and I had was not just sex, it wasn't love but it was something damn close and he knew it.

The sweet nothings soon turned much more devilish and the passionate kissing began trailing elsewhere. Eric flipped me onto my back and with one hand held my arms above my head before placing a quick kiss on my lips. His other hand soon travelled down south, grasping my mound before dipping into my dripping core. I moaned loudly and opened my legs for him while his mouth latched onto my breast, his teeth lightly grazing the smooth skin around my nipples. I gasped and raised my hips into his hand, grinding against the pressure building down low.

'Do you want me to finger fuck you Lover? Or shall I fuck you hard with my, how did you put it… my gracious plenty?'

He fingers continued to work up a fire down low while I tried to reach some coherent thought. My body just wanted to reach orgasm, but my mind wanted Eric to fill me up. Reluctantly I pushed his hand away.

'Good choice.' He replied and swiftly angled himself at my entrance.

'Ready?' He grinned.

'Just fuck me Eric!' I gasped.

Without another word he pushed into me and screamed loudly from the sensation. He stilled for a moment.

'God Eric, as hard and fast as you can.'

'Hold on then.'

I braced myself against his shoulders as he jumped into vampire mode, his hips propelled forward and backwards and a blinding speed. My whole body vibrated as he rode me, hitting all the sweet spots. We quickly began our climb to orgasm and for the piece de resistance he bit my neck as we both came simultaneously. I clawed his arms as I screamed violently, absorbing the pleasure that absorbed my body.

After a while I rolled away, stretching out against the bed. Eric quickly picked up my pink dildo.

'So do I fulfil your needs more then this? He asked, holding it delicately.

I took it off him and kissed him quickly. 'You definitely do.'

* * *

><p><strong><em>I hope I was able to wet your appetites on this Saturday evening!<em>**

**_So if you are enjoying my little scenarios so far, you know what I want you to do for me don't you. Something that is almost more enjoyable than writing my Eric/Sookie fantasies, (don't worry guys I said almost!) Reviews! Thank you all :)_**

**_X_**


End file.
